Twisted Fates
by winchester7996
Summary: It all started with Alfred being save by a vampire hunter . . . Since then his and his master's fate have been twisted around and around. What will Alfred and Arthur do? Do not own Hetalia. Please enjoy and review.
1. Fate

It was a normal evening. It wasn't too hot or cold, it was perfect. The evening only continue to get better because Alfred F. Jones was going on a movie date with the new girl at school, Talia Alexandrova who was also extremely beautiful. After the movie Alfred walked her home, but Talia insisted on taking an alleyway to get to her, which Alfred agreed to.

However, he didn't expect to be slammed against the side of a brick building gasping for breath. "Ta-lia?"

"Sorry Alfred, you are a cute and nice guy. Double bonus, but I am hungry," told Alfred as she licked her lips. Alfred was scared. Talia had threw him against the brick wall effortless and was gasping to regain his breath as she grabbed him by the throat and thrusted his head back up. She smiled and revealed fangs as she shoved Alfred's head to one side. "You smell good too."

Alfred closed his eyes shut as Talia opened her mouth wide and started to bring her mouth down. However, Alfred didn't feel Talia's grip on him and hear her screaming. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. No sign of Talia, just a short blonde guy.

The guy was leaning over a pile of ash and turned around for Alfred to see him shoving sharp object into his coat. "You alright, lad? She get you?" asked a British voice. After a few moments of silence the Brit spoke up, "Git? Are you alright?" there was irritation coating his voice. That's when he moved Alfred's head back and forth, examining for bite marks. "Seem fine."

In a weak voice, "What happened?"

The Brit smiled, "Your date was a vampire that wanted your blood, mate. I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Alfred F. Jones," whispered the American teen.

"Alfred," said Arthur, giving the name a roll off his tongue, "Do you want to be a hero and help save people?" Alfred looked at Arthur and nodded his head. Arthur chuckled, "Then you are coming me with."

Arthur offered his hand to Alfred and Alfred hesitantly took it. Arthur smiled and guided the teen to his car. Alfred got in the passenger side, while Arthur climbed into the driver side and kicked the engine to life. "Where are we going?"

As Arthur put the car in drive, "Far from here, Al. We're going to headquarters deep within the United States of America. Be a long drive so get some sleep."

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ THREE YEARS LATER ~ ~ ~ ~

"Al, keep your legs bent more or else," with a swift kick of his leg Alfred fell, "You'll end up on your back." Alfred got up and started again. He got lower and did one on one against Arthur. "Better, but keep light on your toes." As Arthur swiftly moved behind Alfred and flipped him backwards.

"Dammit. You fast as hell," panted Alfred.

Arthur chuckled, "Your strength comes from you strength, mine is my speed. Which makes me the best fighting opponent for you training."

"When you're here," added Alfred.

Arthur sat next to Alfred. "Now, now Al. You're getting a lot better and I have put in a good word for you, so you should be starting missions soon."

With a mighty breathe, Alfred willed his tired body up. "Great. Not ready and yet you insist I am. I'm not the living legend like you or the prodigy like you."

"Alfred," whenever Arthur used Alfred's full name something good or very bad was about to happen, "It doesn't matter what you think, if I say you're ready you are ready for action. Got it."

Alfred gave a nod, "Sorry, just frustrated."

It had been three years since Alfred gave up on a normal high school life and signed up to hunt vampires. His inspiration was his mentor Arthur Kirkland and because of their relation Alfred kept on pushing himself beyond his limits. Under the guidance of Arthur, Alfred was widely recognized as his student and was highly regarded as a future legend.

Giving a loud sigh Arthur said, "Why are yo-?" The doors to the gym opened and in walked Roderich Edelstein, retired vampire hunter and living legend for the decline in the vampire population over thirty years ago. Both blondes stood up immediately and stood attentively. "Sir Edelstein, what brings you here sir?"

The dark haired man looked intensively at Arthur. "A mission for you. You will be given air transportation to Bristol, where you will search out Gilbert Beilschmidt and his coven. Your task will to take out Gilbert and his coven. It seems that they have caused a large disappearances of the ordinary. You know what to do and send back data," informed Roderich as he handed a folder to Arthur.

Arthur took the folder and replied, "Yes, sir. I will complete this mission the as quickly and quietly as I can."

Roderich then eyed Alfred and said, "We have your first assignment. You will be traveling to Asia and retrieving Kiku Honda from Yao Wang. You are to kill Yao and bring Kiku back safely. The only loop hole to this situation, is if Kiku has been turned into a vampire, then you must kill him. Understand?" asked the legend as he hand Alfred an identical folder.

"Yes, Sir Edelstein," spoke Alfred as he grabbed his folder."

"I wish you two the best of luck. Especially you Arthur," eyed the Roderich, "You two will leave immediately." Roderich eyed both hunters and left.

Arthur smiled, "Told you that you were ready."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Just come back safe okay?"

"I can say the same to you," spat back Arthur, "Good luck. You'll do fine."

With a shaky breath Alfred asked the question he always asked. "When do you think you'll be back?"

Placing a hand on the shaking boy, "I don't know this time Alfred. Just by Edelstein's tone I might not be back for a while. Regardless, I'll be fine."

Giving in to a child whim and urge, Alfred hugged Arthur. "Just come back, okay?"

Arthur rubbed his hand on Alfred's back. "O poppet. I'll do my best."

The taller blonde let go, while the smaller gave an encouraging smile. Both left the gym and packed for their mission. As Alfred set his small duffle bag in the car, Arthur ran over. "What's wrong, Arthur?"

"I wanted to give you this," said Arthur as he handed Alfred a medium-small box. "Use my tricks that I've taught you and these," Arthur tapped the box lightly with his finger, "You'll do brilliant."

Alfred smiled. "I will and see you when you come back. Good luck!"

Arthur smiled back and nodded his head. Then he ran back to his own car and Alfred went into his. While the car drove him to the airport, Alfred opened the box and pulled out a silver knife and wooden stakes. Alfred smiled brightly at the weapons he was given.

On the knife was engraved, "To my pupil, who is more my brother than anything."

Alfred looked out the window and whispered to self, "Thanks, bro."

* * *

If you like review please!


	2. Unsettling Truth

It has been over a year and a half since Alfred's first mission. He had success fully killed Yao Wang, a vampire who had lived for centuries and only feeds on slayer blood. Alfred succeeded by using the silver knife that was given to him by Arthur and brought Kiku Honda back to headquarters.

Since then Alfred has been on close to three hundred and fifty mission. An impossible feat never performed before by any operative. Alfred would perform and complete his missions as quickly as he could to come back to headquarters and see if his mentor was back.

Each time nothing. The first seven months there were messages mailed back by Arthur about the data he has collected and Arthur would send a private letter to Alfred. After the seventh month there was nothing. Alfred wasn't able to get the higher ups to tell him about Arthur, instead he was given another mission.

One night, after returning from a mission in Germany, Edelstein came into Alfred's room. Immediately Alfred stood up straight and waited for his mission. "We will be sending you to the last location where we received information from Arthur, Berlin. From there you will use your skills. You are to kill Gilbert Beilschimdt and his coven," state Roderich as he handed Alfred the folder, "This has all the information collected and given by Arthur." Alfred grabbed the folder, but Roderich didn't let go. "If Arthur had been turned you priority will be turned to killing him first. Understood?"

"I understand Sir Edelstein," said Alfred.

Roderich let go of the folder and pushed his glasses back. "You leave in the morning. I wish you luck, Alfred Jones," said Roderich as he turned his back and left Alfred in peace.

* * *

Alfred started packing his bag and thought deeply about what may unfold in this mission. After he finished packing his bag, Alfred sat on his cot and started reading the information:

_January 1, 2012_

_Found them in Liverpool. The coven seems to be getting larger. _

_-A.K._

_February 14, 2012_

_Coven moved to Paris, France after two weeks in Liverpool. I've killed some of the weaker members, can't reach the heads of the coven yet. _

_-A.K._

_March 31, 2012_

_Moved after a week after a week in Paris, to countryside. Disperse at night to cities to feed. Have killed more, but the coven still grows._

_-A.K._

_April 13, 2012,_

_Coven move to Berlin and has been in multiple housing. Killing more and more now._

_June 21, 2012_

_Coven moved drastically in month, couldn't write. I've seen the head and he may have seen me. The coven seems to halt in growth. I'd estimate at least 50-60._

_-A.K._

_July 4, 2012_

_Coven has moved back to Berlin. They seem to disperse to many houses within the city, different from last time. Not safe to make contact for now. _

_-A.K._

Alfred could feel the tears running down his face as he read the short, handwritten messages.

_This must have been about a year ago now . . . God! I miss Arthur._

He decided to get in a few hours' sleep before leaving. Alfred turned on his side and fell asleep quickly. At exactly five A.M. Alfred woke up and headed to the plane.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ BERLIN ~ ~ ~ ~

Alfred stretched his legs as he got off the plane. He walked to a store and picked up water and food. The Alfred walked to motel and checked in. After he stretched, the hunter started changing his clothes and watched the clock intently. Alfred slid on a pair of dark, faded jeans with black v-neck t-shirt. He sat on the wiggly bed and tied his boots under his pants and slid the pant leg down and over when he was down tying each boot.

He eyed the clock and it read six forty-three. Alfred tucked his silver knife, a gift from Arthur, in the back of his pants. He attached his stake spring, magnificent design that shoots a wooden stake out and goes back in with just a push, on his arm. Alfred tucked a stake in his boot another lined in his leather bombers jacket.

With a deep breathe he left and started by going to the townhouse that Arthur had briefly mentioned in one of his private letters. Once he arrived, Alfred spied the building and then went inside. The building was rather nice inside. The interior was mostly wood and the paint was gold to white.

Just by looking on the table Alfred knew the house was occupied and pulled out a stake. With each step he walked cautiously. He went up the stairs and walked carefully through each room and only let when he knew it was clear. After a quick search of the building he realized it was empty and so he started looking at the belongings inside the building.

Alfred looked around and came up with nothing. He pulled out his notes and crossed off the building. So he started leaving the building and headed to the townhouse a mile away. Alfred walked and approached a ground level flat. After observing the house for a while, did Alfred dare pick the lock and go in.

This one was clean for a vampire to live here. Yet, he searched and found only two rooms. The one was empty and the other had clothes in the drawers. There was also a lot of blood, but none visibly to the eye for the carpets were black Alfred could smell it and it made his stomach sick. Turning back to his notes, Alfred put a question mark by this house's address.

Alfred started walking to the door but heard the door open and quickly hid in a room. Alfred heard the footsteps walking towards his door, but he saw the figure walk past her. With complete silence, Alfred tip toed behind the vampire and staked her. She started bleeding out immediately and Alfred, startled, tried to help her.

_Shit she's human!_

Alfred turned to lay her down on the floor, but felt another presence and turned around just to meet a punch in the face that knocked him out cold.

The hunter woke up in a secluded room with his arms tied behind him.

_My head. . ._

Alfred realized that he wasn't alone. Alfred tried to reaching for his knife to cut the rope with but stopped when he heard a voice. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Alfred stopped cold, because the voice was too familiar.

_Please be my imagination, please._

"It doesn't help you that you learned all of your tricks from me," smirked Arthur as he stepped into view. "Hello Alfred."

* * *

Review if you like!


	3. Horror

**CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

Alfred's heart froze as he stared at his old mentor. "It has been awhile since I've seen you, Al," said Arthur, "So how have you been?" Alfred didn't say a thing. He just stared at Arthur wide eyed, like a deer in the headlight. "Cat got you tongue? No need to fear me, I'm still the same."

Alfred found the courage to speak, "Define the 'same'."

"I'm still me," Arthur said as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't bull shit with me. You know what I mean," glared Alfred, "Are you still a hunter or are you a vampire? Are you my mentor or my enemy"

Arthur looked sad for a moment, then gave a smile for Alfred. When Alfred say the teeth he couldn't help it, but let his tears show. "Now, now. No need to cry," Arthur said as he walked up to Alfred.

Alfred then remembered the girl, "What about the women?"

"Her? She's dead. Her blood was bitter and disgusting. However, anything to get rid of this burning sensation will do."

Arthur reached down to pet Alfred's head. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" shouted Alfred as he dodged Arthur's hand.

That's when Arthur got mad and grabbed Alfred by the shirt. "Keep still you wanker. I'm still trying to figure out my body and my emotions. To be honest with you, it doesn't take much to piss me off nowadays. If you think I wanted this, you're wrong. However, I feel great . . . I feel alive for once in my life and I'm not afraid to do the things I wanted to do when I was alive," Arthur grinned. "I can't believe I used to kill vampires for my job. It's so fucking amazing, you feel free."

Alfred couldn't prevent his tears from falling and he desperately tried to look away from Arthur, who only pulled his head back. "If you going to kill me, kill me," whispered Alfred.

Arthur untied Alfred's wrists and threw him on the bed and jumped on him. "No why would I do that. I don't want you to die. I'm still me you git. Alfred . . ." Alfred looked at Arthur in response to his full name being used, "I've always loved you and now I desire you more." The hunter tried to back away from the vampire, but Arthur just held his hips and pulled him back. Alfred winced and heard a crack. "Sorry Al. Like I said, still trying to figure out my body, it's an alien to me at the moment."

When Arthur ran his hand down Alfred's check, Alfred jumped. His former mentor's hands were cold as ice. "Don't touch me," ordered Alfred.

"Pupil giving the mentor an order, what a thing to hear," chuckled Arthur. Alfred tried to kick Arthur out of the way and make a break, but Arthur caught Alfred at the entrance to the door and dragged him back. "Now you're exciting me. . ." whispered Arthur.

Alfred retaliated by saying, "Get the fuck off me you fucking disgusting vampire!"

Arthur threw Alfred back on the bed and jumped on top of the hunter. "You need your manners to be refreshed and properly used, because what you said is very uncalled for and hurt," said the vampire as he placed a hand over his heart.

This time Arthur slide a chilled hand under Alfred's shirt and starts rubbing the area. Alfred moaned in response and tried to fight his way out again, but Arthur took Alfred's hands and pinned them above their owners head. "No more resisting," ordered Arthur as he started to squeeze one of Alfred's nipples.

"Ahhhh. . ." groaned Alfred, "You're c-cold . . ."

Light chuckles was all Alfred could here and the feeling of a hand migrating from his nipple to his half hard member. "What do you expect, Love? My heart no longer beats. . ." stated Arthur as he slid his under Alfred's pants and boxers. "Getting excited?" asked Arthur as he grabbed Alfred's cock.

Alfred jerked and moaned, "Aa Haa . . ."

"Good boy," said Arthur as he let go of Alfred's hands as unbuttoned his pants and slid off his pants and boxers. The former hunter sent the articles of clothing sailing across the room. Arthur then proceeded to pump Alfred nice and slowly.

"UHHH Mnnnn. Pl-pl-ea-se. . . st-ST-op . . ." begged Alfred.

Arthur removed his hand and sucked Alfred in his mouth. He sucked strong and long as he took more and more of the American in his mouth. Alfred legs fidgeted around and his one hand grabbed into the sheet, while he bit into his other arm to mute his sounds.

The vampire bobbed his head up and down and sucked harder every time he went down. Arthur then let go and started licking the sides and started licking the tip like ice cream. Alfred bit harder and harder into his arm until he bit right through the skin and blood started to drip slowly.

Arthur stopped and pulled Alfred's bloodied arm towards him. He took a deep breath in, inhaling the sweet aroma, and started licking the blood. When he came to the actual wound he started licking and sucking it.

Alfred moaned and twisted around from Arthur sucking on his wound, until he realized he was free. He gave a heavy sigh and pushed his old mentor off and raced towards the door. The vampire was stunned as the American picked up his pants as he ran by them and ran even harder at the sight of a door.

As he opened the door, the door to his freedom, Arthur ran behind him and closed the door the door and pushed Alfred back onto his back. "That was not very nice of you Alfred," said the Brit, "Now you'll pay the price."

Arthur ripped Alfred's shirt in the front, making the American completely nude, and he started licking Alfred's neck. Alfred tried and rebelled by trying to push the smaller man off, but Arthur grabbed his hands shoved them to the floor as he widen his mouth and brought down his fangs. "AHHHHhhhhhhh," screamed Alfred in pain as he started crying, "PLEASE STOP! ARTHUR!? HURTS!"

The Englishman didn't pay attention to the cries of pain and drank his fill of the sweet blood.

_This is the tastiest I've had since my wakening._

Alfred's breathing became more ragged as the more blood Arthur drank. Arthur listened to the young heart slow a tad, before pulling off and licking his more. He watched as the wound closed and Alfred panting hard. Alfred tries to focus on something . . . anything, but succumbs to the lack of blood as blackens out

Arthur smiles and plays with Alfred's hair. "O, Alfred . . . You will are mine now."

* * *

Review if you like!


	4. Breaking

**_CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES_**

* * *

_It was a warm summer day and it was the first time that Alfred had trained outside. The grass was soft and broke his fall, while the nature seemed to refresh him. After being tossed onto his back, for what may have been the hundredth time, his mentor stopped and decided for a little break. _

_During the break the two sat in the tall grass and looked at the mountains surrounding the base. "Al," breaking the silence, "You are doing well for your first year. However, you need to be able to be versatile with weapons. Be able to think up a plan within seconds. You need to able to know when to run instead of fight. There is not point dying an untimely death or worse."_

_Alfred looked at his mentor. "What could be worse than death?"_

_That is when the older hunter put on a serious face and said, "Alfred, becoming a vampire for us hunters is the worse punishment. We spend the majority of our lives hunting and hunting, only to be turned into thing we've hunted." Arthur put on a softer look. "That is why being strong and smart about your decisions will help you survive."_

"_Arthur, what happens if we do become vampires?" questioned the boy._

_Arthur took a deep sigh, "The ex-hunter will kill themselves or we kill them. I will never hesitate to kill a former hunter," said Arthur, scaring the younger hunter, "It's to ensure our safety."_

_The question rose in Alfred's throat and before he could stop himself from asking he asked, "What if I or you were to become a vampire?"_

"_That Al," stated Arthur, "Is the true question and will only be answered when we go down that path." Arthur was looked up at the sun, "I hope we never do go down that path." _

_The teen looked up to feel the warm rays dancing on his skin. The light breeze blowing his hair around softly. Alfred looked over at Arthur and saw the Brit leaning back, eyes closes, and enjoying himself. A rare sight to see, a sight that Alfred would have laughed at. However, his mind was thinking deeply about his question and what he would do if one of them had become a vampire._

_When Alfred found the nerve to speak he said, "Me too, Arthur."_

* * *

Alfred woke up to a throbbing pain. It took him a few moments to see clearly. He was never taught how to do this. Not once during training had he been taught how to deal with vampire bites. All he knew was that the bites created a sensual sensation and became addictive to the point that stopping the bites would kill the victim.

He groaned as he moved his neck and tied arms. Alfred heard the ratting of chains and the pain in his arms from being held up by them. When he tried to move his feet Alfred realized that they were chained to the floor. He could only move them a few inches from where they were chained to the floor.

_Shit!_

He was trapped. Alfred looked around the room. There was blood everywhere. As the scent was starting to get at him when the hatch opened above him and in dropped Arthur. "Sorry about that," said Arthur as he slid his cool finger over the bite mark, "I said be good and you were a bad boy. Bad boy get punished."

Alfred shivered at the touch, not only from the cold hand, but from the pain of the bite. "Just kill me," huffed Alfred, "Don't play with me."

That earned him a chuckled from the smaller man. "I don't desire to kill you," informed Arthur, "I desire to tell you about the new me . . . The one that isn't afraid of his desires." Alfred stared at the vampire with doe like eyes. "No need to fear Al. You see," Arthur said as his hand trailed down Alfred's body causing Alfred to shudder, "I've always had a secret liking towards you. A liking that originated the day I saved you."

_Liking?_

As the cold hand ran down Alfred's chest and stomach, he realized that he was completely naked. Not only him, but Arthur was too. He gazed at the strong, lean body that was porcelain and moved fluidly as commanded. Coming back to reality Alfred gasped "M-my clothes," as Arthur grabbed his members.

"No need for them," whispered the Brit, "I'm going to show you pleasure and you'll enjoy it."

When Arthur started rubbing down the length, Alfred started losing himself to the pleasure.

_Can't I'm a hunt- . . . Feels good._

Alfred looked at the vampire and saw the tender gaze of his former mentor. "Why? Liked?" questioned the blushing human.

While Arthur started to rub more vigorously he replied, "Because I've always desired you. You are my creation and I've had a constant love for you that has only become stronger with time. God Al . . . So beautiful you've become."

His body had a mind of its own and started moaning and jerking to the strokes. Soon Alfred felt a pressure build and he tilted his head back in ecstasy. Within minutes a white stream sprayed all over his chest and his former mentors. "Aaaah" moaned Alfred as his body shudder violently from the aftershock.

"Good boy," said Arthur as he licked his fingers, "Now for your new training, Love." Arthur squeezed his hips between Alfred's and started probing his virgin hole.

Alfred's eyes widen, "HNNNN! DON'T!"

As Arthur inserted his index finger and started moving it, he said, "Sorry Love, but my heart and body desire you." Alfred just squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the intrusion becoming natural as his body accepting it. Then Arthur inserted a second finger and repeated his movements until Alfred was comfortable.

Alfred was panting hard from the intrusion and then he felt a third finger added. "AHHHAAH," screamed Alfred when Arthur spread his three fingers wide, "Hurts …. Pl-please stop."

Arthur removed his fingers and kiss Alfred's bent head. "Sorry, but I refuse," as he positioned his cock in Alfred's entrance and watched Alfred's eyes widen, "Only because I love you."

With another kiss, Arthur pushed himself in and didn't stop until he was entirely sheathed by Alfred's body. "NGHHH . . ." panted Alfred. Arthur lost himself in his desire and started thrusting mercilessly over and over. "HURTS! FUCK!" screamed Alfred. Arthur reached in between them and started stoking Alfred again and received small moans of pleasure. Then after thrusting multiply times he found Alfred's sweet spot and the moans increased with Alfred spreading his legs farther apart.

"Bet-ter Love? Hope s-so. I'm at my limit," panted Arthur as he thrusted is. As grinded he against Alfred's sweet spot, Arthur felt Alfred cum in his hand and shudder violently. He couldn't stop himself from cumming in Alfred's ass.

Panting hard, Arthur smiled as he watched Alfred's eyelids flutter.

_Tired . . . Hurt . . . Can't move . . ._

Arthur pulled out and walked over to the other side of the room and returned producing a key. With the key he unlocked Alfred's wrist and caught him as he fell to ground. After laying the panting man on the floor he unlocked his ankles. Arthur bent and kissed Alfred on the lips and picked him up effortlessly.

Alfred felt something soft under him as Arthur laid him the bed not far from where he just was. He started concocting a plan to escape when he heard a 'click'. Alfred looked down and saw another chain wrapped around his leg that kept him tied to the bed. "Sorry again, Love," sighed Arthur, "But you are not leaving anytime soon, because I have plans."

_Plans? What plans?_

Arthur smiled at his prize as he crawled up next to him. "You are mine."


	5. Truth starts Unwinding

This chapter is darker than the rest and will only continue

* * *

"_You are mine."_

Alfred shivered at those words, he shivered to his very core in fear and want. Arthur ran a cool hand down Alfred's cheek. He gave a kind look that reminded Alfred of the old days during his training. "Now, now Love. No need fear me," said Arthur as he stroked the youthful face, "I just want you to know how much I love you."

"If you love you so much, then why did you defile me?" asked Alfred.

Those emerald eyes lost their kind look and turned hard in a flash, "Defiled?" spat the lighter blonde, "From the moans I heard that escaped your lips, I believed that you enjoyed it."

With a glared Alfred argued, "Moans? Those weren't moans. They were pleas to fucking stop you damn psycho." It pained Alfred to cuss at his former mentor, but he had to treat Arthur like he was dead to him. "You fucking forced yourself and didn't considered my feeling or my goddamn pain when you refused to stop pushing and wait for my adjustment."

Immediately Alfred realized he said something he shouldn't have. Because Alfred watched as Arthur's reaction went from pissed to sorrowful to his famous 'you're in deep shit' look with a sly grin.

_Shit. I slipped somewhere!_

"So you're just pissy because I didn't wait for your ass to adjust to me? I guess you always wanted to have a taste of me then," glared Arthur, "Psycho? If you think I'm a psycho vampire then I'll get you one when you piss me off again. That's a promise, not a threat. His name is Ivan Braginski." The hunter started to turn his body away from the vampire, but was stopped when Arthur grabbed Alfred's jaw. With a deep sigh, "I promise to be gently next time," as he sealed his words with a kiss. "I have to go for now, Love. Be good and I'll have a treat for you."

Arthur got up and stretched before walking over to the trap door and jumping up. Alfred watched as the light from the upstairs light wane as the door shut. The young hunter tried to walk from the bed, but the chain around his ankle prevented him from reaching the table and chair in the other corner. He almost could reach the chair, but was still short about five inches from reaching. That didn't stop Alfred from ting until his hip started to hurt more and more. With a heavy sigh Alfred returned to the bed and winced as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_Shit . . . I'm trapped._

* * *

Upstairs in the only used room, Arthur was sitting on his bed crying. His arms wrapped around his knees and his head buried in them. For once in this live he couldn't help himself.

_Al, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this. Seeing you in pain like that . . . Being able to hear your beat faster and faster in fear from me. I'm sorry, Love. I can't control the desires this new body wants when it sees you and I've already made my mind up on what to do. I can only hope that you won't hate me after this._

Arthur fell back on his back with his knees tucked tightly into his chest as he cried. Only when the sun came up, did he feel the urge to stop crying as sleep . . . The last thing that Arthur could see in his dazed mind was the smiling face of Alfred.

* * *

Alfred fell asleep from his exhaustion and saw sleeping would be his only way out from his situation. The hunter slept until he heard the creaking from movement above and his eyes snapped open. He watched the trap door carefully and then it opened. Within seconds the figure he knew came down.

Arthur walked over to Alfred. His sky blue eyes examined and drank in everything about Arthur. The way he walked with his head held high to the way his hair looked the same. Even his style of clothing had not changed, because Arthur was wearing a union jack shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. The only thing that seemed to change was his eyes. They were still emerald and shined liked the sun as always making them shimmer, but the look that possessed them were too hard and cold to belong to the Arthur that Alfred knew.

Once Arthur made it to the bed he sat on the edge closest to Alfred. Instinctively Alfred moved to the other side of the bed. "Come now, Alfred," sighed the vampire "I have food for you." Alfred tilted his head, "I got you a doubled cheeseburger, larger fries, and a cookie with a bottle of water." As Alfred was about to refuse he stomached growled at the thought of a double cheeseburger.

"Thanks," said Alfred as he reached out for the bag.

However, the vampire had other ideas because he grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him into his lap. "You get your food once you give me a kiss," bargained Arthur. With a large gulp, Alfred kissed Arthur on the cheek and pulled away immediately. "Nice, for a boy kissing his mother. Again and this time on the lip and hold it."

Alfred shakily brought his face close Arthur's and took a deep breath. Then he kissed Arthur on the lips, as instructed by Arthur, and held on for at least ten seconds. With a red face Alfred asked, "Now, my food?"

Arthur gave a warm laugh, that reminded Alfred of the old days and he smiled at the likeness. "Here you go, Love," laughed Arthur as he handed to bag over, "You earned it."

Without hesitation, Alfred took the bag and got off of Arthur's lap. As he opened the bag he could smell the familiar scent of greasy foods and he could feel the drool started to pool up. He reached in happily and pulled out the large double cheeseburger, unwrapped it, and took a big bite out of it. With a quick chew he swallowed the bite and reached in and shoveled in some fries before taking another bite.

Arthur watched as the American inhaled all the food within three minutes and when all the food was gone, did you touch his water. With big gulps, the water was finished. "That was slightly gross to watch, you should take your time eating and eat better." Alfred eyed Arthur, because Arthur had said things he would have scolded Alfred for. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore. Thanks for both," replied Alfred.

With a pained looked, Arthur looked down at the floor and trembled.

_Shit! I said something I shouldn't have again!_

Arthur put on the best pissed face he could, because in reality he was actually feeling horrible for hurting Alfred and causing him pain. "What did I say about pissing me off?" snapped Arthur looking up, "You want Ivan that badly in you? Are you a whore? A cheap whore?"

The pain only continued as large raindrop tears formed in Alfred's eyes and started dripping down face. Arthur couldn't keep up the act much longer, so he got up and kicked the chair off the wall before leaving through the trapdoor. He then leaned against the wall for support as he walked to his room and closed the door to slowly slide down it. Once he was seated in front of the door, he proceeded to let his tears flow.

_So sorry Alfred . . . But I must do this . . . I have to._

Alfred looked up and saw that the chair was within his reach. He quickly wiped his tears and jumped for the chair. A simple wooden chair held together with nails. Alfred looked over the chair and found a loose nail. He pulled the nail free and started picking his lock. After a few minutes, success. With a quick motion, Alfred snapped off a leg and walked to the trapdoor.

_How careless . . . You left it open Arthur._

Alfred placed the leg between his teeth and jumped up, catching the side and lifted himself up. He let the leg go from between his teeth and prepared for any vampires to pop out. After inspecting each room and once he deemed it clear, did the hunter move through it quietly. He would stop before entering each room and moved like a mouse through each. Soon, he stumbled crossed his pants and silently slid them on. He knotted his boot and slung them over his shoulder. "Ouch, that hurt a little, da," came a heavily accented Russian voice.

With a quick turn, Alfred attempted to bring the chair leg deep into the vampire's chest, but a heavy hand caught his. "Let me go," ordered Alfred. He looked up at the man and was greeted by a stern lavender eyes.

"Sorry, but no can do," replied the vampire. Swiftly, the taller vampire turned the human around and pinned his arms. Alfred struggled and in his attempt, killed the table.

"What is that noise?" questioned Arthur as he wiped his face. He walked out to the small living room and saw Alfred struggle to escape Ivan's death grip. "What is going on?"

Ivan looked up at Arthur and smiled innocently, "This one try to escape, so I hold down, da!"

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" screamed Alfred.

With a sigh Arthur said, "I'm sorry, but no can do Alfred." He watched as the hunter continued to struggle. "Bad boys get punished. Ivan . . . you may teach Alfred his lesson."

Alfred looked up as a creepy grin sprawled on the silver haired man's childlike face.

"Arthur . . ." started Alfred.

"I'm sorry, Love, but bad boys must be punished. Ivan." Arthur nodded at the tall man.

* * *

Review if you like


	6. Punishment

**Rated M for a reason**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Love, but bad boys, like you, must be punished. Ivan." Arthur nodded at the tall man.

"We're going to have fun, da!" The taller man picked up the hunter by his arms and carried him back down to the dungeon like room. "Don't worry, Ivan take care of you and your punishment."

With a simple flick he pushed Alfred on the bed and forced him on his stomach, while holding Alfred's hips, with both of his hands, high. After hearing the zipper of a pair of pants, did Alfred realized what was going to happen him. He started clawing his way away from the Russian, but didn't budge. With a last resort, Alfred tried turning and breaking his hands from of Ivan to beat the vampire, but to no avail for Ivan kept an iron hold of his arms.

What he saw was the Russian's huge cock and his eyes widen in fear. Using the still moment, the Russian forced the American straight and lined himself with Alfred's rear. Before poor Alfred could try and put a struggle, Ivan pushed the tip in. With on fluid moment he pushed in with force and didn't stop to wait for Alfred to stretch or adjust to his size. "No, PLEASE!" cried Alfred as Ivan pushed further, "FUCK! STOP!"

As he pushed all the way in, causing tears within the American, the Russian spoke up, "Sorry, but Arthur gave order and must fulfill." Ivan pushed all the way in and pushed deeper, then he pulled out to only ram in again. Alfred felt more being ripped by the Russian's size and didn't try to hold back his screams and tears.

"AHH!" screamed Alfred, "DAMMIT! STOP IT! HURTS!" Ivan refused to answer and to stop his assault. He pushed in and hit Alfred's sweet spot, "AHHHH HNNNN!" screamed Alfred in both pain and ecstasy.

"See you enjoy me in you, da," smirked the Russian. Ivan kept pushing in and kept hitting Alfred's spot every time and each time Ivan earned a scream. Without stopping or even touching the American, Alfred came hard until he saw stars. However, the Russian continued to thrust deeply into Alfred's ass until he sped up to a speed.

Alfred couldn't keep up with the fast pace of the Russian and lost himself due to the pain. Every time the Russian moved, a piece of Alfred was ripped apart. The evidence was the feeling of a warm liquid running down his legs and the smell of metal hot in the air.

The assault only stopped when Ivan final reached his peak and came inside the American. After releasing his seed and a groan of delight, did Ivan pull out and leave Alfred alone. Alfred didn't wait for the silver haired vampire to leave, he cried harder from the pain as it radiated from his rear, lower back, and thighs. The tears fell hard and fast down his face.

Upstairs, Arthur heard the entire assault and reverted back to his fetal position. When he saw Ivan come up with his cock still dangling outside of his pants and blood covering his front Arthur felt horrible. His stomach cringed.

_What have I done?_

Arthur got up and stiffly went down through the trapdoor. As he descended he worried about Alfred's condition. When his feet hit the floor, he looked and saw a figure's back to him. As he walked towards Alfred. He examined his rear, the closer he walked towards the hunter and saw that blood was still gushing out. As Arthur bit his lip, he sat on the bed and pulled Alfred close to him. However, Alfred pushed Arthur's reach away from him until Arthur used all his strength and turned Alfred, so his rear was facing up at him, onto his lap.

The vampire felt Alfred's tears sink into his pants as Alfred cried from the pain. Arthur sighed as he bent and started sucking Alfred's ass, causing Alfred to tremble and twitch. "St-o-op . . . Ple-pl-ease . . .HURTS . . ." begged Alfred.

Arthur didn't listen and sucked longer. When he pulled away, Arthur bit his tongue enough to cause it to bleed and started licking the tender and red hole again. He watched as his blood was absorbed by the American. With fascination, the hole closed up and the redness slowly went away. With another bit, Arthur's tongue bled more and he pushed his tongue through the hole. Alfred trembled more, but kept silent. Arthur pushed his tongue through and thrusted it as far as t could reach before pulling it out and breathing deeply.

_God . . . His blood is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted._

"Did you learn you lesson?" Arthur asked in a firm voice. He was given a small nodded in response. Arthur turned the muscular body over and felt horrible when he say Alfred's face. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes were slightly blood shot, and tears streaked his youthful face. Each tear felt like a dagger piercing Arthur's heart . . . Each struck in a blow that hurt him horribly and the pain grew more with every tear.

With a sigh, the Brit leaned down and kissed Alfred passionately and gently. Alfred felt his face get hot again and within a few moments he broke the kiss to breathe. As Alfred inhaled the air, he heard Arthur laughing. Alfred turned at looked at the Brit and asked annoyed, "What's so funny?"

The Brit waved Alfred off, "Nothing, Love." With a quick movement he had Alfred on his back, while Arthur was sitting on Alfred's stomach and holding his hands down. Alfred was surprised when he felt Arthur's head resting on his chest. "I'm sorry, I can't . . . keep charade this up," whispered Arthur, "I can't keep hurting you like the way I have. I can't tolerate this anymore. I only did what I did to test you."

"Test me?"

Arthur rubbed his head against Alfred's chest and sighed, "Yes, to see if you could really love me. Whether I was a vampire and cruel or a vampire, who still had a hunter inside that had a caring side. A side that especially cares for you."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears. He thought they were lying to him. However, his body reassured what he heard when he felt his body temperature rised from him blushing. "Are you lying to me Arthur?"

Arthur pulled his head up to reveal tears. "I'm not. I've always had a feeling that you were special since the day I saved you in the alley. Since then, the feeling grew and grew," spoke the tearful vampire, "When I become a vampire the feelings intensified and I can't ignore my body impulses as well like when I was a human." As Arthur cried his tears fell on Alfred's chest, making the hunter shiver from their cold temperature.

_Cold tears of a vampire._

Arthur felt movement below him and then a warm hand on his cheek. When he looked down, he saw two sky blue eyes staring at him intently. He felt the warmth of the sun radiating from then, drawing him in like moths are attracted to light.

"Arthur, how can I ever hate you?"

* * *

Review if you like! Trying to get at least 20 - right now (1/20).

I'll keep producing a new chapter at least every day!


	7. Tale

"Arthur, how can I ever hate you?"

When Arthur heard that he thought his mind was going to blow. "I love you Alfred F. Jones."

"Love you …. Too," breathed Alfred.

_Say anything to make him believe, so I can get out of here . . ._

Arthur continued to lay on Alfred's stomach. "Al . . . Please forgive me. I should never have done such things to you. I'm sorry," sobbed Arthur, his tears falls more rapidly.

_Damn . . . Act. Just like I was taught . . . Say anything . . ._

"It's alright Arthur," said Alfred as he slid a hand through the blonde hair, "I forgive you." Arthur let go of Alfred's hands and hugged him around his chest.

Arthur rubbed his head deeply into Alfred's chest, "Thank you. I'm so sorry, I just needed to know that you did no matter what. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Arthur . . ."

"Hmmmm?" muttered Arthur.

Alfred took a deep breath and asked, "What happened to you? How did this happen?"

With a simple turn of his head, Arthur removed his face from Alfred's chest and looked at the wall. "Don't want to talk about it . . . Not now, the sun is starting to come up and I . . ." murmured Arthur as he yawned, "Get tired and sleep."

Arthur feel asleep moments afterwards. Alfred poked him and he didn't stir or make any indication of life.

_Now, while I can I leave._

Alfred pushed Arthur off his body and found his pants. After pulling on his faded blue jeans, Alfred pulled himself through the trap door. Ignoring the dull throb in his lower body Alfred found his boots, which he slipped on immediately. Then he realized that there was another 'thing' in the room, a sleeping Russian located on the couch. With hatred against the vampire, Alfred retrieved the chair leg that was still on the floor where it had fallen and brought it down in the vampire's heart.

Ivan's eyes snapped open as a low moan of pain escaped his lips. Alfred locked his eyes into the Russian's and watched as the vampire turned to dust before his eyes. With a deep sigh of accomplishment, Alfred found his leather bomber jacket in Arthur's room on his bed. After slipping it over his naked torso, he left the flat quickly and quietly. He wander back to his motel and checked out to find another.

* * *

_**This is a flashback**_

"They've moved back . . ." whispered Arthur to himself.

Arthur continued watching the main house and saw that Gilbert was looking out through the window. Then white haired man smiled and waved in Arthur's direction. The hunter was startled and slipped away carefully and walked back to his motel. That night, Arthur wrote a message back to headquarters with the new information he had gathered and the knowledge that he wouldn't talk to them for a while.

With a heavy sigh Arthur kicked back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "How long?" he asked himself.

Arthur remembered the first time he encountered a vampire. He was only six at the time and attacked in an alley within London. It was Roderich Edelstein that came to his rescue, but only after Arthur's parents had been brutally murdered in front of him. It was after the vampire had escaped that Roderich Edelstein came up to Arthur and asked him the most important question in his life, the words he remembers clear as day, "Boy, if you want revenge then come with me," as Roderich offered his bloodied hand. After looking at his parents mutilated, Arthur took Roderich's hand.

Since that dark day in Arthur's life, he had immersed himself in training and disciplined himself to perform each of his missions with utter success. It was his way of life, a strict and remorseless hunter without a heart. His sole goal was to kill the vampire that had mutilated his parents. His parents became a shadow of the reason to why Arthur became a vampire hunter. The revenge burned itself into Arthur's heart and blinded him to the world. Then Alfred came . . .

"Al . . ." muttered Arthur in a daze, as he imagined the younger blonde and his sky blue eyes.

Alfred reminded Arthur of his childhood tragedy. The confusion and the fear that marked Alfred's face that day was like throwing cold water on him, a reason to wake up and remember his reason why. He couldn't help himself and offered Alfred a window to get back at the monsters that could have easy taken his life in seconds.

Over time, Alfred brought warmth back to Arthur's cold heart and it changed slowly. Arthur started caring about his prodigy. The caring feeling that Arthur possessed grew steadily and before Arthur knew what happened to him, he felt a strong urge to be around Alfred. To know how he felt. To help him with everything and then they were torn apart by the mission that Arthur had been waiting for. The mission to kill the vampire that had ruined his life, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Arthur, finally succumbing to his sleepiness, fell asleep and dreamed.

"_Hey Arthur!" yelled a cheery voice._

_Arthur turned from his book and looked at the lad, "What is it, Al?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?"_

_That captured Arthur's full attention. As he turned his head completely towards Alfred, Arthur could feel his cheek becoming flushed. "Date? Why a date?"_

_Alfred had walked all the way up to Arthur and was standing right in front the older man, "Because, I've always liked you. And a date, in my opinion for this situation, is something that someone does when they think they might like someone and want to find out if the other feels the same way_

_With his cheeks becoming rosier Arthur just nodded his head and Alfred gave that classical laugh as he pulled Arthur off to the theater. Without even paying for tickets, Alfred rushed through and went inside a theater. To Arthur's surprise it was totally empty, except for those two. Alfred sat both of them in the middle row and flat in the middle, the perfect spot. "Alfred, why?"_

_Alfred looked down and cupped Arthur's chin and lifted his head up. Meeting sky blue eyes with emerald green eye, Alfred said, "Because I like, no . . . I love you." Alfred sealed his words with a -_

Arthur shot up from his bed blushing and panting, "The bloody hell?!" The hunter shot out of his bed and paced his room. "Must be something . . . Maybe something I ate? That's it!" with a snap of his fingers, "Must have been the god awful wurst or maybe the abundance of sauerkraut lately."

"Don't say wurst or sauerkraut is bad," said a high and somewhat obnoxious voice, "It's good. Put's some hairs on your chest!"

Arthur looked towards the origin of the voice and spotted him sitting on the other bed. "Y-you."

The man with platinum blonde hair bowed his head, "The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt at your service. When Gilbert popped his head back up Arthur saw the red eyes that he always remembered. "Been awhile since I last saw you," Gilbert said as he tapped his chin, "Just a small brat then, now you're a big time hunter. So you should be fun."

Arthur pulled the silver knife he kept under his pillow and lunged for Gilbert. With a laugh, Gilbert grabbed Arthur's arm and when Arthur's chest rammed in his knees, the vampire pulled his victim up by the hair. "Little tenacious are we?" smirked Gilbert, "I like that, but not as much as those green eyes of yours." The hunter spit in the vampire's face and in anger, Gilbert threw Arthur against the wall, knocking him out.

It was bright where Arthur woke. So bright that it hurt his eyes when he opened them. After looking around the room, Arthur discovered that it was just the lamp bulb without of shade shinning.

_Shouldn't be this bright. _

Arthur looked around and took note on how elegant the room was. Thick crimson curtains lined the windows, while a thinner gold curtain laced the thicker one. A bushie beige carpet that had intricate mocha colored circles running amok covered the floor. There was a double draw dresser that were ebony like the shade canopy bed that Arthur rested upon.

The draperies that would enclose the bed during daylight were midnight, but not yet drawn. A large mirror was top the right of the bed and it was then Arthur noticed that he was fully naked. Then Arthur noticed that he was bound to the headboard of a bed. The rope was bound thick around his wrists and tight. As he tried to move around, he realized that his legs were also tied to the end posts of the bed and only moved until his legs were bent at ninety degrees. Otherwise, they were immobile without pain for the attempt.

Then a confident voice sliced the air, "Like my job? I wanted to make sure you couldn't move."

"Why am I naked?" asked Arthur, "And the bloody hell with the light?"

Gilbert walked towards the bed and grinned evilly, "Now, now. Questions will be answered when it is their time to be answered." Arthur stared at Gilbert wide eyed and in fear.

_How? I am a high ranking hunter with years of experience. How? Dammit! HOW?_

"Not let's have fun boy."

* * *

Will be continued . . .

Review if you like.


	8. Nightmare

Newest Chapter, Sorry the delay... Busy... So hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Now let's have fun boy."

_Fun? What does he mean fun? Damn this light!_

"Answer my question!" screamed Arthur, "What did you do to me?"

Gilbert smirked as he walked closer. It wasn't until he was crawling on the foot of the bed. As Gilbert licked his lips he said, "Are you sure?"

"Fucking tell me bastard."

The vampire smiled as he positioned himself between Arthur's legs and laid on top of him. As he smiled, Gilbert whispered in Arthur's ear, "I turned you into a vampire. You loved my blood, sucked it like a baby sucking on his mother's tit."

"WHAT!?" screamed Arthur, "Can't be true! If I were I'd be thirsty with my throat on fire!"

"It is true. We gave you a drip to prevent the thirst for now," Gilbert said, "To prove it, watch as you heal from the hell I'm going to give you."

Arthur looked at Gilbert as the albino slid off his pants and his member ready to go. It was then that the hunter looked on in fear as he understood what Gilbert was planning to do to him. "Please don't!" The hunter started struggling against his restraints. He didn't care about the pain, because he feared what was coming to him. "PLEASE!"

"Hunter already begging and using kind words? How sad . . . I thought you would have grown up to be quiet resilient and try harder to keep me at bay," said Gilbert, "O well." Gilbert angled Arthur's ass higher and then lined himself for entry. With a grin, he pushed in. Arthur's attempt at struggling stopped as the pain ran through him. Now, the hunter writhed and arched his back in pain. Arthur swore he didn't feel anything like this before. Not from the time he was nearly beaten to death or the time that he had been burned after being caught in a fire destroying evidence. The pain was excruciating. He could smell blood and he could feel it. Feel the light drops running down his ass. He could feel the blood starting to pool underneath him. The wetness sickened him.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK! STOP!" screamed Arthur. The albino grinned and picked up the pace. In response, Arthur screamed more and more. The pain racked him as he tore more from the constant pounding. "HU-URTS! STOP!" cried Arthur at the top of his lungs. Gilbert relished in the screams he was earning with every harsh thrust in. "GODDAMN YOU! STOP!"

The Albino smiled, "Why? You seem to be liking this . . . Rough." Gilbert smiled more as he motioned to Arthur's very erect and neglected member. "Seems you a liking this, a lot," grinned Gilbert as he started to touch Arthur's member. Slightly gliding his fingers over the sensitive organ, Gilbert's eyes widen as he watched Arthur react. The hunter bucked up at the teasing touch and came hard on himself and Gilbert. "So quick?" questioned Gilbert, "You need to learn restraint, but you'll have time to work on that."

Arthur glared at Gilbert and spat on him. Those ruby eyes flared like the red planet in space. "Get out of me!" ordered Arthur.

"No, not until I pleasure myself with you my pet." Gilbert wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand. With strong German hands, Gilbert gripped Arthur's hips and started thrusting in deeply and harshly. Arthur didn't even have time to shout or scream in protest as his ass was being pounded profusely. The Albino felt himself nearing his climax as he started to up the pace. Arthur found himself digging his feet hard into the mattress and his hands trying to grab something, but nothing. "Damn, so good," complimented Gilbert, "Sorry baby, but I need to release." Gilbert thrusted deeply once more and came hard within Arthur. The movements of Gilbert's explosive release shook Arthur's insides, causing him to arch his back up at the new sensation.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Arthur on the top of his lungs.

Gilbert leaned down and attempted to kiss Arthur's cheek, but was turned down. As Arthur turned his face away, Gilbert smirked at the resilience he met. Gilbert got up and loosened Arthur's legs, but kept his arms tied tight. "I'll be back in a while for another round, but in the meantime," Gilbert said as pulled a mirror in front of Arthur, "Enjoy the beautiful view." Gilbert smirked and left after slipping a black silk robe on.

The hunter took minutes to regain his breath and when Arthur did he stretched out his head to look in the mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw the bloody mess. The sight made Arthur's stomach sick. Blood painted his thighs, his ass, and the sheets. It was a dark red, the darkest Arthur had ever seen in his life. The reflection of the blood captivated Arthur's full attention. It made him sick, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. Arthur watched with great awe at the blood until her realized what he was doing and as he watched the rips knit themselves back together. "N-no . . . It ca-an't be . . ." gaped Arthur, "No. No. No. NO! NO!" Arthur screamed at the horror that he had discovered.

_No! It can't be! IT CAN'T! I'm not a vampire! I can't be a vampire! Why would he? I mean I am a top hunter and so I'm dead. This is my hell, yes . . . My hell . . . _

The hunter realized for a moment, but caught whiff of the blood and groaned in desire. He realized what had happened and Arthur's fears picked up again. Screaming and thrashing wildly like a rabid animal. As Arthur screamed more, Gilbert smiled evilly to himself at his precious work. With a deep grin, Gilbert walked away from the room smiling more brightly as he heard Arthur's screams. "NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Arthur.

* * *

*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*

Alfred winced as he walked around the city of Berlin. He continued to push himself as the pain subsided a little bit. Pursuing his cause, Alfred went to a post office. As Alfred pushed the door open, he heard the small alert sound that rang cheerfully. "Guten tag!"

"Morning ma'am," Alfred began, "I'm a tourist and want to mail a letter home."

The golden haired women looked at Alfred and her eyes widened. "Tourist, ja, I will help you." She had a faint blush gathering on her high cheekbones. Alfred smiled a kind smile, while picking up a piece of paper that he writes on it diligently:

_July 20, 2013_

"_Vampire coven has not moved yet after the few days being here. No sign of moving either. May not make it back . . . Arthur Kirkland is a vampire now. Be wary._

_ -Al."_

After writing the quick message, Alfred placed the pen down and the young lady handed him an envelope, which Alfred quickly slid in the letter. Smiling again, he handed her the letter after writing the address from it. "Please have this mailed as quickly as possible." The blonde smiled as she stamped it the envelope and placed it in the pile to be mailed. "Thanks," said Alfred as he placed extra money down. With another smile, Alfred left in search of a new place to reside.

Walking faster than normal, Alfred found another motel and quickly set up base within the hour. Breathing in relief, Alfred went to the bathroom and removed his pants. Taking a deep breath and turning so his ass faced the mirror, Alfred looked. To his surprise there wasn't any rips, just slightly red to the look. Taking a deep sigh, the hunter pulled his pants back up and walked out of the bathroom, just to stop dead in his tracks.

_What the -?!_

Taking a deep breath, Alfred pushed on of his hands down the back of his pants. As he feels around the American's eyes widen as he hits a wet spot. Quickly, Alfred pulled out his hand and froze at the substance that covered his fingers. With a quick motion, his pant and shirt were gone as Alfred jumped into the shower. He stood and wrapped his arms around himself for support as the seamen ran down his legs. It ran and ran. "F-fuck! WHY?"

After taking the longest shower of his life, Alfred came out and dried off. Hoping that the last of the seamen had come out, he jumped in the bed and passed out immediately.

* * *

Far away from Alfred's new hotel, Arthur stirred lightly in his sleep. With a pale hand, Arthur felt around for his prize. When he didn't feel anything, the vampire shot up and looked around. "ALFRED?!" After nothing happened, Arthur jumped up through the trapdoor and looked for his prize. Going to every room and looking wildly, Arthur twitched with anger and only got angrier as he saw the ashes of a vampire. "Ivan . . ."

Arthur ran to his room and slid on some leather pants to cover his bare legs. Throwing clothes randomly, Arthur found a long sleeved green shirt and after putting it on, he put on his leather jacket. Feeling comfortable in his chosen attire, the vampire took a step outside and grumbled at the sun. After a good little fit, Arthur took the shadowed alleyways to find Alfred. Following the fruitful scent, Arthur traveled the alleys hoping to find his prize quickly.

_I will find you Al . . . I swear it._

* * *

Forgive the errors... And REVIEW!


	9. I'm Sorry

Sorry for the late, late update to you all. THIS MESSAGE GOES TO ALL MY OLDER FICS! My computer crashed and everything that was worked on was erased, therefore re-writing and dealing with school and sports. I am sorry. I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Arthur followed the rich aroma of his prize. The scent was like the rarest rose filled with the honey and sugar. It was a sweet smell that made Arthur crave more and more with each breath. He didn't need to breathe, but the oddity of it felt normal to him. A habit that would not die even after his death and reanimation. The heavenly aroma danced throughout the flooded streets of Germany. With all the other scents on the grey sidewalks and discolorful buildings, Alfred's smell was easy to follow, and the scent clung deeply inside a post office. Cursing under his breath, Arthur ran across the street and into the post office without touching much light. Carding a hand through his hair, Arthur walked up and asked about the mail. "Guten tag, the mail today, has it gone out?"

"No, it is still here sir. Mail doesn't leave until tomorrow morning." Smiling to himself, Arthur walked around the counter and started digging through the beige sacks of mail to be delivered. "SIR! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" shrieked the young women.

Arthur turned around and caught her by the throat. He clenched his hand tighter and tighter until he heard the sound of bone being crushed underneath his fingers. No sound was emitted, except the thud of the lifeless body as it hit the tiled floor. Using his nose, Arthur sniffed out the letter like a bloodhound. Finding it, he realized where it was destined to go and the vampire burned it. He watched the once white envelope turn light brown, curled up, and blackened as the fire engulfed it. Blinking and looking around, Arthur threw the inflamed envelope onto the other beige sacks and left through back into a shadowed alleyway.

The cool shade compared to the harsh sun was almost a blessing, but it did shed light on the truth of Arthur's newest conflictions to life. As the young vampire drank in the coolness of the shaded alley, he walked on to find his prize. Taking back alleys to follow his Alfred's scent until the scent was overpowering in one area. "Alfred . . . " The vampire had looked at the motel and it was nothing special. One floor, shingled roof, and fading paint. Arthur leaned against the wall and waited the long hours until the sun went down.

The positions of the shadows changed within time. As the sun moved from one side of the horizon to the other, they moved as if unwilling to be moved. Arthur smiled as he watched and moved himself accordingly so not to touch the sunlight. Watching the sky as his time approached, Arthur witnessed the dusk once again. The sky changed from the light blue that reminded Arthur of Alfred, everytime he would gaze upon the sunlight sky, to a mixture of dark blue to light. As more time passed, the darkest of the blue faded to give way to a dark purple, but the lightest of the blue blended into the many shades of pink that melted into a rich and vibrant orange. Arthur watched the naturally beauty of it and was in awe. "I have missed so much from becoming this . . . Missed things I truly care for."

Biting his bottom lip, Arthur turned his attention back to the cheap motel. Gazing upon each room until he heard movement and just as he heard it, did the vampire see light shine through the window. Watching intently at the window, Arthur saw the outlined figure of Alfred. He knew the bodily shape by heart and started taking prideful strides to the door. Combing his fingers through his hair, Arthur forcefully opened the doored. Hearing the lock break as he used his supernatural strength and the emotions that started to spread wide as he opened the door. "Alfred, Luv . . ." Arthur peered in and didn't see any trace of Alfred. Not in the main room at least. The bathroom, on the other hand, was riddled with action and sounds. A hacking sound was heard. It was something Arthur didn't hear often and was appalled by it, yet filled with wonder for he had never heard this noise as a vampire. He walked in and saw Alfred puking profusely into the sterile white toilet. "Al . . ." trailed Arthur.

Big sky blue eyes turned to meet emerald green ones. They were wide and tears lined the blueness of, now, red outlined eyes. "W-Why?!" That one word spoke for Alfred. His tone was laced with his fears.

This sent guilt running up and down Arthur's core. "Al, I am sorry Luv. You'll be alright, you're strong," Arthur said as he knelt on a knee and rubbed Alfred's back. Alfred tensed at the touch and tried to move away, but Arthur was not keen on the idea and kept Alfred close to the toilet. "You're not moving an inch until you're done exiling the contents of your stomach or have calmed down from this." Rubbing small circles of comfort into Alfred's back, the vampire felt the human's muscle relax. However, they tightened again as Alfred gripped the sides of the bowl and emptied more of his stomach. "There, there poppet," Arthur said, sounding like his old self, "All will be well, just relax, and ride it out."

This made Alfred want to cry, but he already was. He remembered when he was sick before and Arthur was being a comforting source. Even though he was now, it wasn't the same as it was then. The events that unfolded a days ago and Arthur's new lifestyle made everything different. The cool fingers that were now pressing into his back were comforting, but too cold to be Arthur's. His words were kind and seemed to be from his hearts, but with what had happened recently it was hard to process and believe. Alfred thought of all these things as he was crouched over the toilet and looking at his own stomach contents. There was a lot of brown, which Alfred assumed was either soda or bile, one of the two. "Arthur, if you are him, stop," ordered Alfred.

"Why poppet? You enjoy my touch, it brings you comfort like it did then," replied Arthur as he continued rubbing.

He remembers too!

Alfred pulled away from the toilet and looked into the green eyes. "You're a vampire. I'm a hunter. We are enemies." Looking back into the, now, dulled blue eyes, Arthur laughed. "This isn't funny vampire. We are enemies!"

"Oh Luv," breathed Arthur, "What you said might be true, but I am me still, still Arthur Kirkland of England. I choose whether to be your enemy or not and I choose not."

Raising a brow, Alfred came back. "Then why did you . . ." Alfred cut himself short, for he didn't wish the things that happened to happen to him.

"Violate you? Rape you? Pluck your "virginity away"? Steal you away?" questioned Arthur, "The truth is that I am in love you. I've been able to realize and accept that as a vampire. I . . . I have strong urges to take you all the time. Urges that have been there since I was a human, but have magnified since becoming a vampire. Alfred, I've always cared for you, but now I can say I love you."

Tears re-emerged in Alfred's eyes and he pulled away from Arthur. "Go away. I don't want you here. You are a vampire, nothing more or less. You taught me everything I knew and I was sent to dispatch you. I have to comply with it."

"Luv," Arthur started, "I will not take "no" for an answer. I shan't keep us apart again. I know from your smell that you want me. I want you too Alfred. To tell you the truth, I've had dreams of being with you. Many times I did during my human years . . . And now my vampire years to come."

Alfred stood up and dizzily walked out of the bathroom. He wanted to get out, but his body refused to move with him for very long and he collapsed on the bed. "Dammit!"

"Al, take it easy. You body is trying to tell you that you are not well."

"I feel tired and sick to my stomach right now, not to mention dizzy from puking and my ass still hurts. Thanks for nothing."

Arthur bit back what he was going to say and felt horrible. "I'll be back. Go get you something to eat and some of the salve I used to have." Just as he said, the vampire quickly got up and left without the motel. He knew of a few places that sold soup and the ointment he needed. Thinking with his head, Arthur went into a small store and bought some of the salve he needed along with some bottles of water. After that Arthur went to a local restaurant and ordered the soup special, which happened to be chicken noodle soup, in a big quantity. The vampire felt odd as he walked to the shitty motel, for he was carrying such humanly things.

As he approached the motel a figure that Arthur knew was leaning against the building. "Guten tag." Arthur sighed heavily and decided it was best to just listen, rather than talk. "Seems you have a new interest, a pet I would say," smiled the albino, "However, get rid of him now. We can't afford another dog coming in and leaving to kill us."

"Gilbert," started Arthur, "He is mine and I choose what to do to him, not you." Before Arthur could react, a large white hand came and hit him across his porcelain cheek. The air was trapped in Arthur's throat as he forced any word on his tongue or mind to stay down.

"You might be right young one, but I am you awesome creator. I tell you what to do and you do it. Not buts or anything." Glaring, Arthur maintained his composure, something his creator lacked. "Arthur, I didn't say you had to kill him . . . Yet. But be careful will you. You are supernatural now."

Arthur just nodded his pale head and moved passed Gilbert without another word. Taking his key out of his pocket, Arthur slid it into the door and walked in. He made sure to close and lock the busted looking thing. Looking around, Arthur say his beloved prize in writhing on the bed. "Al?" No reply came, except pained whimpers and moaning. Arthur set down the food and salve to come and sit by his dear Alfred.

The bed shifted with the new weight, though not by much. Arthur wrapped his lean, cool arm around Alfred's hot torso. "Cold . . ." breathed Alfred. The vampire looked at Alfred in wonder, because Alfred felt like a fire to him. However, Arthur pulled up the blankets around himself and Alfred. Silently, Arthur combed his fingers through Alfred's hair and then massaged the other's shoulder gently.

"It'll be alright Al. You're just sick and need to get better."

What did Gilbert "mean" by his words earlier? I know I am among the supernatural now and I have been careful. So what does he truly mean?

Arthur kept on massaging Alfred's arm, then moved to his back. As his hand went lower and lower, Alfred winced. "Not there. It's sore," admitted Alfred.

"I would expect so, seeing you are no longer a "virgin" Al. I have something to ease the comfort if you'll allow it." Alfred looked up at Arthur with dulled eyes and the beginning marks of black under his eyes, he gave a weak nod. Smiling, Arthur planted a kiss on Alfred's forehead and got up. He retrieved the salve and slowly removed the blankets. Arthur looked at Alfred with an apologetic look, but the vampire turned his human lover onto his stomach. Slowly, Arthur pulled at the sweatpants drenched in sweat until he saw the area he wished to see.

Alfred was shivering and became afraid as he felt his pants being removed from his legs. "Arthur . . . Please," begged Alfred.

"Don't worry poppet, this will make you feel better," spoke Arthur as he dipped his finger into the clouded, thick substance. Arthur pulled out his coated fingers and rubbed them into Alfred's lower back to ease the discomfort. "Salve, or as you call it . . . Icy hot," blushed Arthur. He continued massaging the substance into the other's back as he let his gaze drop. Upon witnessing the area, Arthur felt more guilty. Alfred's beautiful ass was bruised and red looking. The wonderful entrance was swollen and seemed to be oozing a yellow liquid. "Alfred darling, you must do something for me and accept it. This is to make you feel better."

Without waiting for Alfred's approval, for he would not take no for answer on this subject, Arthur bit into his index finger and moved the bloody digit along Alfred's sore ass. Pained whimpers shot through the air, but Arthur persevered on. When Arthur was done coating Alfred's hole with his blood, he turned the other onto his back carefully, but quickly. He looked into Alfred's eyes and kissed the poor boy, who radiated more heat. Then, the vampire bit into his pale wrist and shoved the bleeding appendage onto Alfred's lips. Arthur could feel the refusal of his sanguine liquid, but he never let up his pressure of his wrist. "Alfred, drink," spoke Arthur through his teeth, "I promise you that you will not turn from this, it is to heal you."

Alfred let more tears fall as he gently sucked on the wound. The liquid was too metallic in taste and the thought of vampire blood in him made him sick to his stomach, but he did it. The young hunter knew too well that Arthur would not let up. Continuing to drink the, somehow, warm liquid, Alfred heard a soft moan. Blue eyes darting towards the source, saw Arthur was the origin of the noise and he was slightly flushed. Within a few more sips, Arthur pulled back his wrist and rubbed his thumb against Alfred's check. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," was all the came from Alfred's mouth.

"I'm sorry poppet, you'll feel better soon. Vampire blood heals pretty much everything." Alfred turn on his side and brought the blanket up over his chin. This was enough for Arthur to see Alfred's hole had lessened in coloration and the swelling had gone down. "You will Luv, you will." Alfred didn't respond to Arthur, which made the vampire sad in a way. However, his hopes of reclaiming his love didn't end, they never would.

A pale hand ghosted out and rubbed against Alfred's side. "It'll be alright Al. I'm here now . . . And I'll protect you and never hurt you again."

"I can't follow my feelings for you Arthur. I can't become like you and I will never love you."

The words hurt, but Arthur could tell that Alfred was lying to him. "Don't lie to me. I've escaped my mortal coil and can love you with all my heart. I know that I was wrong to . . ." broke Arthur.

"To violate me and call it love. No shit!" yelled Alfred and he got up. Quickly he moved away from the bed and the vampire. "I am not some sex toy for your little vampire friends or you. I am a human being. You are a vampire. I hunt you and kill you. That is my plan and I don't care if I die from doing it. I will not turn my back on the society that took me in and helped m-"

"So, you are willing to turn you back on the person who brought you to the society and taught you everything you know?" asked Arthur, whose heart ached. "I know that I have done awful things to you recently, but I tell you know that I am me from then. I'm just different. I am free and I am in love."

Alfred glared at the vampire. "If you were Arthur Kirkland of then, would you have touched me like that?"

* * *

Reviews? I was thinking about making this an m-preg. So review if you want or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
